Now is Forever
by Malcolm Yuy
Summary: A tribute to the Kingdom Hearts series. [SoraRoxas centered]


A.N.: Hey everyone. For those of you who know me, I apologize that the next chapter of **Portrait of a Young Woman WON'T **be coming out this week. I am really pressed right now, having two tests to study for and junk. But once next week rolls around, I'll start working on it…hopefully it'll be released sometime during the latter part of the week…in the meanwhile, enjoy this!!!

I got the idea from when I first listened to this song last summer. When I heard this song on my computer, I totally imagined the opening FMV from Kingdom Hearts II, and I was like "Woah…this song is AWESOME!", and it eventually evolved into this. Try to think of this a music video, and less as a story…I guess…

This is a tribute to the Kingdom Hearts series, as it's been ONE year since Kingdom Hearts II was released to North America.

And now, to present the **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It's owned by Square-Enix and Disney. And I also don't own this song, which is owned by Eiffel 65. But I do own the ideas that came from my head, so there…**

_Italics_Song lyrics, obviously…and a little is quoted from the games…

---------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

"**Now is Forever"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

----------------------------------------

Storm clouds rustle as puffs of silver move in the sky. Thunder rumbles as lightening quietly flashes in the ocean waters, with the beach regarding the sea's emotions. The wind then blows over the sandy hills, and flows into the navy waters, being submerged. In this world, it seems the invisible spirit is searching for something, as it looks through the murky depths. After searching for a few moments, it finds its target, something, or namely, _someone_, a young boy. What's odd about this is that the boy looks dead, floating in the water like that, but upon close inspection, it is actually revealed that…

The boy is sleeping. Underwater wind sweeps through his brown, messy hair as it touches his white skin, illuminated by the light from the moon above. And as the boy continues drifting underwater, only one thought consciously reaches his mind:

"_Is any of this real, or not?_"

And after this thought details its way across the young man's complex, his body then begins to tilt, as it starts moving downward, towards the bottom of the ocean…

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

Light explodes, dark shards dissolving as the boy's body reaches the floor of the sea, righting himself, as his eyes slowly open. As he slowly gains consciousness, his eyes, colored of the sky on a clear day, looks around the dark area, which is only availed by the bright, stained glass floor beneath him.

_We should think about_

_What we got right now,_

'_Cause the good things are made of our time_

Three pedestals appear, each one with an adorning object settled upon it: a shield, a sword, and a staff. As the boy looks upon each weapon, one finds its way into his heart as he slowly approaches it.

_Smile to your problems_

_Leave the path behind_

_Never forget this_

_Find the truth in your soul,_

_Keeping you alive_

_Going on from minute-to-minute_

As the chestnut-haired youth reaches his weapon-of-choice, images flash of two people: one silver-haired, aquamarine eyed young man, and of a short-haired, redhead girl with violet eyes, both smiling at him in the sunset. A smile reaches his face as he thinks of these two people that are close to his heart, before clutching the weapon-of-choice into his hands.

_Don't change the future_

_With that's all behind_

_Live for today_

The scene abruptly changes as boy grasps his weapon- the dark room with the stained glass floor transforms into the backdrop of familiarity, an island covered in storm. Dark creatures with yellow eyes swarm the area as the object he holds transforms into a sliver, key-like blade with a golden hilt, with a keychain attachment at the end. He looks around as the menacing monsters descend upon him, and he does the only thing he can think of- he charges them.

_The past is all that's gone_

_The future is yet to come_

As he slashes through the heart-less creatures, the scene transitions into that of another, where along with a clothed, anthropoid-dog in green and an anthropoid-duck in blue, take out a violet, armored villain in an enclosed area of another town.

_This moment is all our own_

_We should live this way_

_Just building up our day_

_Now is forever_

The enemy then looms over them, as it transitions to another, at another place: a big, noir, three-headed dog in Greek coliseum.

_The past is all that's gone_

_The future is yet to come_

The three-headed kanine launches its heads at the three, who dodge its attack as it makes a dent in the coliseum steps. The brunet boy rolls, before his left foot straightens as he and his allies prepare to launch a counter-attack. The boy launches himself forward as he soars to attack with his key-resembled sword. He plants a white-gloved hand onto the side of the monster as he flips onto its back, and with sword in hand, runs to strike the huge creature's head from behind.

_This moment is all our own_

_We should live this way_

_Just building up our day_

_Now is forever_

The boy's vision blurs as the dog's head on the right turns to regard him with blood-red eyes, and when the haze clears, the red shimmers into a neon green, as now a dark dragon is in it demon's place. The chestnut boy lands his final strike as he revolves himself land a strike on top of the dragon's head, jumping off as the dragon falls to its demise. Ahead of him is a dark void, and as he and his friends walk toward it, it closes. The boy opens his mouth in shock as the scene blends again. Now his silver-haired stands with his back to him, his body adorned in violet-black with a white, tattered skirt, with a weapon that resembles the chestnut boy's in hand, only black with a red hilt.

The older boy then turns to face his companion, and extends a hand towards him. As the brunet notices this, he turns to notice his other friend, the auburn-haired girl, lying unconscious on the floor, who seems to be in a sleep-like state. The boy bears his teeth in anger as he turn back to face his friend, before being to charge towards him. The shaggy-haired man smirks as he moves to meet him the center of a light-dark violet colored area. The two blades meet, and the two glare at each other as both fights for superiority. The silver-haired young man then transforms into a noir, trenchcoat-covered individual whose face is hidden by a hood, with two red beamsabers crossed, as the night-colored enigma fights to protect himself from the blade of the brunet as the background fades to an ominous area.

The two then jump away from one another, and as the boy prepares to advance again, the ominous man flashes into a dark tanned other with long, white hair and golden, evil eyes in a regal uniform, with a large, navy-black creature of darkness looming behind him. He gives the boy an evil smile, before the two began to charge each other again. Before the two meet though, the man transitions into another with the same attire as the Unknown Man with red beamsabers, only this time, he has a face as shaggy, pink hair, and is carrying a large scythe as the two make contact. Again, one struggles to usurp the other, and the pressure that each of them apply cause the both of them to fly back. As they do so, the brunet closes his eyes, as the scene around him fades to white. A white, aesthetic pod blooms around him, as two white portals cover him from the front. The boy smiles as he falls to sleep.

The scene then dims to black.

_Don't change the future (future)…_

In the darkness, light glows on another boy, with blond spiky hair, arranged similar-yet-different to the chestnut boy's hairstyle. His orbs open to reveal the same blue the other boy had.

_With what you don't have_

_Keep your mind on what's here today_

For the blond, three images of people close to him appear: a slick-haired blond with chocolate eyes, a raven-haired boy with dark-colored orbs, and a brunette young woman with emerald irises. The boy smiles as he looks out the window to see the landscape of his hometown. An unfamiliar image of a person with flaming red hair, and emerald eyes like his brunette companion flashes in his mind as he looks to see two seagulls fly by. He shakes his head as he concentrates on what's before him.

_Now and forever_

_Build the future now_

The blonde is in a square-filled area, and is trying to battle white creatures with a light blue, foamed bat, but failing miserably as he falls onto his behind. As the boy stands back up in the square zone in his town, the sword the brunet-haired boy had earlier materializes in his hand as slick-white organisms make their way upon him.

_Keep this in mind_

_Now you will take your time_

_To get what you need_

He then glances to the blade, before looking back up to his foe.

_But you'll do it step after step_

He then grips it as he attacks them, sliding around to pierce their slithering bodies. The movement of fighting comes back to him as he hastens his strikes.

_Learn to live this moment_

_Live for today_

He kneels over after defeating them, catching his breath as he looks back up to see a blond-haired girl, whose violet-blue eyes stare him in the face.

_The past is all that's gone_

_The future is yet to come_

_This moment is all our own_

_We should live this way_

_Just building up our day_

_Now is forever_

They continue gazing at each other, and then, the blond gets lost in the depths of her orbs.

_The past is all that's gone_

Lightning flashes as the blond remembers being in a dark city, rain pouring down as he, adorned in a coat colored of night, hood covered as his bangs poke out. He holds a silver blade in his hand as he faces an individual adorned in the same attire he has. He has long silver hair, and his eyes are masked by dark blindfold. It doesn't seem to matter to him, though, as he smirks, while holding a black sword. The hooded blond returns the smirk as the two run towards one another, before they prepare to quarrel.

_And the future is yet to come_

The two then both jump to clash, as the scene takes a turn as the two are now in a blue, electronic room, with the boy in his normal clothing, holding both his silver, intricate blade and the black one the blindfolded individual earlier. The silver-haired man changes into the red-haired man with green eyes, who flashed in the boy's memories from before, smiling mischievously into the boy's navy eyes from above as the blond bends his body back in mid-air to observe him, before passing each other and landing upon the computer-like room surrounded by flames.

They then turn to face one another.

_This moment is all our own_

_We should live this way_

_Just building up our day_

_Now is forever_

_The past is all that's gone (past is all that's gone)_

_The future is yet to come (and the future yet to come) _

The redhead and the blond then turn, and run towards each other to strike. They both slash at the others chest, before standing at the other side of the room, their backs facing one another, waiting to see who falters. The redhead then drops to the floor, and the blond turns to regard his adversary.

_This moment is all our own (know it is)_

_We should live this way_

_Just building up our day_

Black then envelops the noir-attired individual as he disappears into the darkness, leaving the blond to stand there, eyes wide in disbelief and sadness.

_Now is forever_

The chestnut-haired boy appears again, now older, with more defined and longer hair and darker attire as he and his anthropoid friends face individuals wearing the same dark attire as before, only with different weapons and faces. One is a young man with a mullet, green eyes and a blue sitar, water gushing out of the ground as the three try to face him. As the boy reels back from a geyser of water, the scene changes to dark courtyard where he faces a dark-haired, grisly-featured man with five lancers hovering around him, and sixth in his possession.

The boy's clothes have a hint as blue as he projects beams of light from the tip of his sword at the enemy. The scene then blurs again as the boy, still in the same form as before, tries to face an older, pony-tailed man with an eye-patch who warps around the room, firing shard blasts at him and his canine-like companion.

The scene transforms again as the boy, now fights a blond-haired, goateed man who uses cards as his weapon. The cards build up a wall around the boy, his head turning from left-to-right, before striking through one to stab the blond man. He then stands back, and smirks at the lad, before transforming into another as time passes again, this time, as a long, blue haired man with yellow eyes. The brunet boy and his two friends jump as the blue-haired man swings his weapon towards them, before landing upon it so they can strike him. They land on a white floor, with their backs turned to him, as he collapses, dead, with only his weapon left behind.

The three then hurry, running towards the top of the castle, with three new people in tow: an older, taller version of the silver-haired young man carrying a dark-colored sword, the same type the boy possessed, as well as an older version of the redhead the chestnut-haired young man adored; as well as a small, yet powerful, anthropoid mouse, carrying the same weapon the brunet had, only the hilt was white and the blade was golden.

At the top, awaiting them was a long, grey-haired man with orange eyes, his arms crossed as he watches the three sword-bearers ascend.

_The past is all that's gone (past is all that's gone)_

_And the future is yet to come (and the future yet to come)_

The brunet and the silver-haired youth team up to clash with the grey-haired individual, as they dodge his attacks from above and below. They then combine their powers together to form an attack as they charge him, before striking him with their combined power.

_This moment is all our own_

_We should live this way_

_Just building up our day_

The brunet then helps his silver-haired friend stay up as they look to the moonlight from a dreary ocean, as a red door of light materializes before them. They then make their way into the light, and the red door shines with white brightness before the scene fades away.

_Now is forever_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo, hoooo_

_Hoo, hoo, hooooo…_

The scene then fades to the blue room where the blond fought the red-haired young man earlier, before passing through the hall, where an anthropoid duck and dog slept in closed, bud-like pods. It then transitions into a huge, white room, with a light colored floor as a huge white pod has the brunet boy inside. The pod then comes to life as it blossoms.

And blue eyes, eyes colored of the sky, open.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for that fic. I'm sorry if it wasn't the greatest- I was rushing to get it done. I wanted to get it done since Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + is released in Japan today. Anyways…

Please leave comments, and until next time, ja ne!- _Malcolm Yuy _


End file.
